onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dial Kenpo
Description Dial Kenpo is a fighting style invented by Sonkai of the Chasm Pirates. It is generally only usable by Skypeians or Shandians as it requires the use of a pair of Axe Dials, seashells from the White White Sea that store slashing energy and release it when pressed, one in each hand. The style consists of mostly palm strikes augmented by activating the Axe Dial in the hand you hit with. The result is something like an ax strike because the force of the palm is added to the killing power of the Axe Dial. Moves Axe Palm: The basic move in Dial Kenpo. Essentially a palm strike while activating one Axe Dial. Double Axe Palm: '''The user strikes his opponent with both hands, activating both Axe Dials at once. '''Axe Barrage: The user stands some distance from the opponent and alternates firing each Axe Dial. Slashes the opponent multiple times from a distance. Onoarashi Sai (Ax Storm Strike): The user repeatedly uses Axe Palm on the same opponent over and over again. Otaki no Shouri (Cascade of Triumph): The user leaps in a high arc over the target while repeatedly firing their Axe Dials. This results in several slashes hitting the target from all directions. Fukusou (Convergence): The user fires their Axe Dials from four directions toward the same target. The four slashes crash into the target at the same time, causing great damage Shippou Forms Sonkai has recently developed a technique wherein he combines his Haki with his Axe Dial slashes to harden and change them. He has developed seven of these so far. Nibai Onigin (Double Demon Silver): The user fires both Axe Dials at a single target. They use Haki to change the slashes into blunt-force weapons, knocking the opponent back instead of cutting them. Ougontsume (Golden Claw): The user fires one Axe Dial, using Haki to shape it into a talon-like slash that rips at the opponent's flesh Shinjutaiyou (Sun Pearl): '''The user fires both Axe Dials, then uses Haki to combine them into a single, ball-shaped force that explodes into multiple slashes in all directions on contact. '''Menoukujaku (Agate Peacock): '''The user uses Haki to shape the energy in both Axe Dials before they are fired. Once they are, the slashes separate many times and become like liquid, covering the joints of the opponent and making movement difficult. '''Kesshou Yukiyari (Crystal Snow Spear): '''The user fires both Axe Dials over the opponent's head. They then use Haki to turn the slashes into long, spear-shaped projectiles, which fall on the opponent and pierce through them into the ground. '''Katsukiba Sango (Ripping Fangs of Coral): '''The user manipulates the slashes from one Axe Dial to split into four tooth-like forces that "bite" down on the opponent. '''Henseiseki Jiten (Lapis Lazuli Spin): '''The user fires both Axe Dials at once, then uses Haki to make them rotate around each other. They slam into the opponent; knocking them back and grinding into them. Team Combinations '''Stone-Stone Fortress Axe Cannon: '''A combination attack with Marcoh. The latter uses his Devil Fruit powers to create a wall with slits in it. Sonkai then uses '''Axe Barrage through the slits, arming it like a fortress. Users Because the style was invented by Sonkai, he is the only known user of the style. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Chasm Pirates Category:Weapons